


The Boy with the Crush

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Fetus ashton, Flirting, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mean Luke, One-Sided Attraction, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Humor, for a little, older Luke, sassy ashton, until the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a freshman who is infatuated with Luke, his best friend Calum's friend, who is a Junior. He always tries talking to him and would do anything for the basketball star. But Calum was sick of Ashton talking about Luke all the time and let it slip to Luke that Ashton is crushing on him.  </p><p>What happens when Luke finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with the Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at: Larry_Lashton on wattpad.

He's just perfect, standing there and chatting with his friends. His eyes widening as he spoke of something probably exciting, lips moving and lip ring shining from the lights of the school hallway. Ashton was amazed by the beauty and couldn't stop staring if his life depended on it.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Calum said, shaking Ashton out of his thoughts while waving his hands in front of his face.

He blinked rapidly, turning to him as he scoffed,"Of course!"

"No you weren't," He groaned and looked over at the group of boys Ashton was staring it. He then groaned and rolled his eyes his eyes. "You were gawking at Luke like always, don't lie to me. I know you too well, Ash."

At first, Ashton wanted to argue, but he knew in the end that it was true. Ashton gawks and stares and admires Luke more than he breathed. And, well, Ashton breathed a lot, so if that's not proof of his obsession than what is?

"I would apologize, but I honestly can't because Luke is just really hot and it's not my fault he distracts me and I want to lick him a lot," Ashton pouted, and saw some of Luke's friends leave. "Ooh, he's free, let's talk to him!"

"No, no, that's not a good--okay," Calum stumbled forward as Ashton grabbed his hand.

Ashton shut his locker and rushed over. He was quite frightened, but not scared to speak to Luke. That didn't make sense, but neither did he. Part of Ashton was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of his crush, however he usually is able to get over it and face the music.

The hallway was full of students waiting for the first bell to ring for class and Ashton gulped slowly. He tugged Calum over, then shoved him away. He fixed his hair, trying to look decent as he ruffled his curls and beamed once pleased with himself.

When he reached Luke, he felt his heart race and almost explode in his chest. Luke looked at him with a confused, but genuine smile. His teeth were so pretty, Ashton wanted to pull them out and place them into a jar to keep forever. Okay, maybe not, but yeah.

Ashton stuttered out,"H-Hi Luke!"

"Hi Alex," He said casually.

"Ashton," Ashton corrected, not even the slightest bit offended. 

Luke never got Ashton's name right, which he doesn't understand because it's been a year since they met and he always has to correct Luke. Alex sounded nothing like Ashton, however the boy won't offend Luke by calling him an idiot, even if he's a cute one. It's fine, if he wants to call Ashton, Alex, then so be it.

Before Ashton could admit how sexy Luke is, Calum stepped up and gave Luke a bro-hug. "Big game tonight, we're gonna win it, right?"

"Of course, I'm on the team aren't I?" Luke scoffed with a cocky grin.

They're both on the basketball team and Luke is the star-player, cause he's sexy and makes the other team faint. Okay, maybe not, but he is a great player and is usually the one winning the game for them. Ashton knows this because he goes to every game just to watch him. And Calum. Yep.

Ashton grinned at Luke and said with a giggle,"You're so hot-I mean, good! You're great at shooting balls, I mean baskets!" 

Calum face-palmed as Luke laughed. Ashton is so embarrassing, he always tries telling him, but Ashton doesn't see anything wrong. He may say something dirty or sexual, but he always means it. At least it's good things and not insulting.

Luke, not bothered by the strange words, said in amusement,"I'm assuming you don't do sports?"

"He really doesn't, he's more into art and music. He's actually pretty good at drawing and painting," Calum told him while Ashton stared at the sexy blonde in front of him.

Yes, good job, Ashton thought to himself, chat me up for him. As he continued these thoughts, the bell rang and Ashton pouted. He wanted to continue staring at Luke and ask him if he can suck him off. Ashton may be fifteen, but he's very okay with a little foreplay.

Luke shut his locker, running a hand through his quiff,"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight Cal, bye guys."

"I will be there too, yeah. Like, front row! All front and center, staring. Or observing, yep," Ashton said quietly, knowing Luke couldn't hear, but not caring as he smiled proudly.

Calum rolled his eyes,"You're annoying."

Maybe Luke didn't say goodbye to Ashton necessarily, but he did look at him before leaving and Ashton leaned against the lockers dramatically,"I think my ovaries exploded. Holy shiznit, Luke is so hot Calum, why can't he be ugly so I don't love him?"

"So, just cause he won't be as attractive physially means you won't like him? Kind of shallow, babe," Calum snorted, nudging his friend.

Ashton retorted,"No, but like... I don't know, leave me alone! I'm just a baby!"

Calum rolled his eyes and dragged Ashton through the sea of students, not even replying to him. He was use to the boy's antics and knew by now that ignoring him was the best thing to do. Sometimes Ashton isn't very smart, even if he has straight A's.

After, Calum dropped him off at his class, Ashton beamed and entered the room. Calum is a Junior, along with Luke, and Ashton's only a freshman. It was a little intimidating, but Ashton was a strong, independent man and can live on his own through school when needed.

The only reason Calum and Ashton are friends is because in the beginning of Middle School, when Ashton was a freshman, these guys were making fun of him for being smart (weird, but people are like that) because he's in advanced classes and so Calum stood up for him. Since then, they've become great friends.

Because Ashton was friends with Calum, he introduced him to Luke. Calum and Luke have been friends for years, and yet Luke never really noticed Ashton. Ashton's been crushing on him since 6th grade and he always try to talk to him and be around him as much as possible. It's not the smartest thing, since Ashton knows he might annoy him, but he just loves being within three feet of him. Or in the same room. Either work.

As the bell was about to ring to signal class starts, a red-haired boy rushed in the room and sent their teacher, Mr. Harris, an apology before taking his seat next to Ashton. He was breathless, sweating and slumped in his seat, face-planting onto the desk. Ashton grimaced and poked him to see if he was dead. 

The announcements came on and Michael asked him,"Did you do the homework?"

"Duh," Ashton scoffed, rolling his eyes. He is, after all, a straight A student. Aside from a B in math class and gym, but that's just because math is a hard subject for him and he's too lazy to do exercises in gym class. Ashton is fabulous and cannot risk sweaty pits. That won't impress Luke at all.

Michael pouted slightly, giving Ashton puppy eyes,"Can I please copy it? I was busy last night."

"Doing what?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm. My house caught on fire and the room exploded and I had to rush and save my little sister from the ashes as they fell upon her crib, suffocating her! Then, the grim reaper came in and was all 'you must save your sister, but to do this, you must give me your homework' and I had to, to save my sister," Michael said, eyes brimming with tears.

Ashton blinked. "You don't have a sister."

Michael groaned,"Fine, I was playing Minecraft for four hours. I'm sorry. Please. Just this once, I promise. I won't ask again!"

"Mikey, you know I don't like people copying my work," Ashton said, taking out his own binder and a pencil. 

It's true, he hates when people ask him to let them copy his homework, or have him or to do it for them. They should do it themselves. He works very hard to keep his grades straight, considering he is gay. It's very hard for him to make anything straight.

Michael nodded, but still tried once more,"I know, but I was so tired and I just need to do it this once, cause Mr. Harris is getting annoyed."

"Sorry," Ashton simply shrugged, not giving in. 

Just as Michael went to speak, their teacher cleared his throat and asked for homework out. Mr. Harris came around for homework once the announcements were over and tsked when Michael said he didn't have his. He gave him a disappointed look and grinned when seeing Ashton's.

Ashton cheekily grinned and Michael shot him a glare. Maybe it was mean to some people, but at least he's not a pushover. Ashton liked to do his work and he liked being as honest as possible. It was something his mum said was the best thing to do.

When Mr. Harris began writing on the board, Ashton took out his glasses and began taking notes, watching as Michael doodled and yeah, that's why he's failing. When writing, he somehow wrote Ashton Hemmings instead of Irwin, oops.

Maybe it was just meant to be then.

-

After school, Ashton was so excited to go to the game. He always looked forward to seeing Luke, even if Luke won't acknowledge him. He also had fun at games since it was the only social event he goes to and prefers staying at home anyways.

Michael was picking him up, so he grabbed his school sweater saying "Go Whales!" which was the team mascot. He got it at the school store that barely anyone goes to. Then, he headed downstairs and saw that Michael had texted him saying that he was outside.

When he was heading out, he saw his mum was watching TV and grimaced. He didn't want to be mean and run off without saying where he was going, but his mum was weird and he had no idea why she was like this. He tried rushing out, however he was too late.

Ashton's mum glanced up from the TV and gasped,"My gayboy, where are you going at such a late notice?! Please don't tell me you're doing drugs."

"Mum," He groaned, shaking his head. "I'm going to our school basketball game with Michael."

"Michael? The old dalmatian who dyed his hair purple?"

"It's red now," Ashton pointed out.

"Again? He dyed it the color of the devil? He needs Jesus, cause soon he'll be bald and no woman wants a bald husband, it's just wrong and it's like making out with a cueball." She rambled as she stood up, walking over.

"Well, maybe he wants a man and not a woman," Ashton argued with a giggle. 

She hummed,"This is true, but still, no one wants to make out with a cueball. It's just wrong. Maybe we should get him a wig, that would be quite nice. But, what if it fell off and he was Hannah Montana and started to strip and get naked on wrecking balls?"

Ashton quickly rushed out before she could continue.

He sometimes worries about her, she can be really strange and that's why he never has any friends over. Also it could be because he has no friends in general, but that wasn't a very nice thing to think and Calum does exist, s.

When he got outside, he saw Michael's car in the driveway and rushed to the passenger seat. He buckled up, putting on lipbalm incase somehow he was able to make out with Luke. It's always good to be prepared, he would tell himself.

Michael started the car and fist pumped,"Turn on the radio!"

"Alright," Ashton giggled and turned it on. "Woo, it's muh bitch Harry Styles!"

"And Liam and Niall and Louis and--shit," Michael pouted. "No Zayn. The habit is so hard to break."

They both faked a sob, but let the music play as they sang along. Michael is a Sophomore, he was suppose to be a Junior but he failed Sophomore year and is repeating it, so he already has his license and it comes in handy. 

The two jammed to the radio and nodded their head along to the music. Michael and Ashton weren't that close, but they do go to school games together since it's easier for them to act like they had friends even though Ashton does and Michael doesn't, but whatever.

By the time they got to the school, the game had already started and they made their way to the bleachers on their school team's side. Michael had some chips and a soda, but Ashton doesn't see how he can focus on eating when Luke was running around the court already sweating and was looking fine as ever in those basketball shorts.

Ashton would prefer him in a baseball uniform, 'cause that ass. But, this will do; he can look good in anything. He once saw Luke in sweatpants and nearly fainted. He never knew he would find sweatpants so attractive. Though, he never found anyone attractive till Luke.

The game was good, Luke shot three baskets and Calum two, but Ashton was mainly focusing on the blonde, since he's Ashton's man. Well, he is in Ashton's world. He just doesn't know yet. Or maybe he's in denial. Either way, they're together in some world.

Ashton was practically shouting Luke's name and screaming at the top of my lungs as he ran down the court, shooting the last basket. The buzzer went off and Ashton did a little happy dance, almost falling down the bleachers until Michael grabbed my arm.

"You're so clumsy," He snickered, helping him down the steps just in case he were to fall again.

Ashton went to speak, but saw Luke and his teammates cheering as they congratulated him. On his way over, he suddenly stopped when Aliesha jumped into Luke's arms, pressing a big kiss to his lips. Ashton looked away, not wanting to watch.

Aliesha and Luke are the school couple. It's quite cliche. She's a cheerleader and he's the star basketball player. It absolutely breaks Ashton's heart to see them together, and yet he always forces himself to watch just so he can be around him.

Luke's a junior who is straight and dating a beautiful girl, and Ashton's just a gay, freshman boy with a crush. Isn't life perfect?


End file.
